User talk:Arkremling
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 01:29, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Preview Button Hi, . Just letting you know that, when editing, you should use the "Show Preview" button as often as possible to avoid making constant edits on a page. Constantly editing floods the and puts an unnecessary load on the database. You can find the "show preview" button located next to the "save page" button. Thanks, and welcome to Memory Alpha! :) – Tom 15:39, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Summary Box Hi there. Wecome to the site. Just a quick note to remind you that when you're doing an edit, try to remember to fill in the 'Summary' box. This can be very handy for other users. When you're editing a specific section on a page (like 'Background Information' or 'Memorable Quotes') the box automatically fills in the section title, and you can add to it with a more specific description if you wish, but when you edit the page as the whole, the box is left blank, so it's important to indicate what you've done. Your last edit for example you could have simply written 'Grammatical changes to summary', or something along those lines. It's no biggie really, it's just for handiness sake for other users. So there you go, and again, welcome to the site – Bertaut talk 03:42, 2 February 2008 (UTC)